Inner Shadows
by Alyssa Heloise
Summary: Todos estamos acostumbrados a una rutina. Pero, ¿qué harías si fueses arrancado de la comodidad rutinaria de tu hogar, obligado a meterte en un cuerpo que no es tuyo y… vivir otra vida con tus recuerdos? AU/Múltiples universos (NO CROSSOVER), OC.
1. NA

**Sumario: ¿Qué harías si fueses arrancado de la comodidad rutinaria de tu hogar, obligado a meterte en un cuerpo que no es tuyo y… vivir otra vida con tus recuerdos anteriores? AU/Múltiples universos (NO CROSSOVER), OC.**

* * *

 **¡ATENCIÓN, ESTO NO ES UN CAPÍTULO!**

A pesar de que esta será la primera historia que publique mientras estoy en la elaboración de mi otro fanfic "Beyond Two Ways", le daré prioridad a esta mientras la otra sigue formándose. Siguiendo el patrón de las historias que me gusta leer y escribir regidas por personajes originales, debo hacer una serie de avisos de antemano para todos aquellos lectores que se adentren a leer. No es un capítulo, y como no soy gran fan de las N/A, esta será la única que haga de manera general salvo en excepciones de calibre especial.

Esta historia, al igual que otras muchas, será respetuosa al universo de Eiichiro Oda en lo más posible que se pueda. Esto quiere decir que a pesar de ser un AU, intentará mantenerse todo lo posible la estructura de sus personajes. Aún así, el desarrollo de estos mismos será según las condiciones que se vayan desarrollando en la historia y, por tanto, no se puede hacer jamás una copia fiel del personaje ya existente. Es algo que el lector y el escritor han de tener claro, puesto que no dejará de ser una historia con influencias de OC, y la interacción de estos con los personajes existentes variará el comportamiento de estos a la larga respecto a ellos. Después de todo, estamos tratando con humanos que evolucionan según sus interacciones con el mundo.

Como se trata de un AU con OCs, toda la historia que gira en torno a los personajes canon tendrá relevancia en el mundo y afectará en cierta medida a la historia de los OCs — no obstante, no será céntrica a estos personajes canon, sino a los OCs. Por ende, es muy probable que no haga aparición los Mugiwara, Barbablanca o cualquiera de los personajes que constatan el canon de la historia. No por eso, no habrá interacción con personajes ya existentes; simplemente se tratará esta historia como OCs que empiezan desde 0, y hasta que haya un cambio en ellos para llegar hasta la "zona canon", pasará un tiempo.

Se trata de una inserción de tres personajes absolutamente normales en el universo de One Piece. Esto no quiere decir que estos vayan a ser "yo y mis amigos en el mundo haciendo travesuras", al contrario. Pero conforme a esto mucha gente suele tender a dejar de leer al saber que hay OCs de por medio que no son de este universo contextualmente hablando. Si eres una de esas personas, le invito a darle una oportunidad a la lectura o a irse.

Del mismo modo, me gustaría tratar también el tema Mary-Sue/Gary-Stue. Vale, mucha gente deja de leer o está completamente encajonada en el hecho de que cuando creen ver un rasgo de esas características, inmediatamente saltan a insultar o dejar de leer. Personalmente, considero que el hecho de MarySue o GaryStue no deja de ser un término subjetivo adepto a cambios, pero yo no voy a estar haciendo un personaje irremediablemente feo y manco solo porque de esa manera salga de ese estereotipo. Esta historia no deja de ser eso, una manera de tratar la realidad de One Piece con personajes externos a él, y bajo mi criterio la realidad en todos lados siempre está llena de clichés e ironías. ¿No estamos ya de por sí creando un tópico de anti-héroe al no querer ese "perfecto y torpe" personaje? Ninguno de los tres va a ser ninguna de las dos cosas: serán tres personajes de este mundo, normales y adaptadas a su rutina, sacados a la fuerza y tirados en el mundo de Eiichiro Oda por unas circunstancias que se les ha escapado de las manos. A aquellos que sean de la calaña de anti-MarySueist, también les invito a quedarse o irse por donde han venido.

Otro tema que es necesario puntualizar: el romance. No va a girar todo en torno a ello; es más, más bien va a girar en torno a las relaciones interpersonales y psicología, al mismo tiempo que algo de filosofía teñida de aventura. Obviamente habrá algunas escenas y desenlaces con romance, pero es otra de las cosas que tiene el desarrollo de personajes: generan afecto que puede ser correspondido o no, o incluso no darse cuenta de ello hasta harto tiempo.

No voy a explicar absolutamente todo lo que ocurre. Muchas de las cosas que sucedan y el lector vaya a saber, serán a partir de deducciones de los tres OC. Eso quiere decir que su confusión y ignorancia también estará ahí. Desvelar todo lo que ha llevado a esa situación de buenas a primeras es un recurso para situar rápidamente, pero a mi gusto no útil para el misterio.

Por último, soy alguien bastante alejado de todo lo que conlleva a sugerencias y proposiciones. Normalmente tengo un esquema bien estructurado del cual intento no salirme en la historia, planeado al milímetro (como es el caso de Beyond Two Ways). Sin embargo, he encontrado eso contraproducente en el tema de escribir y como frena al no poseer con el tiempo una idea para ello. Por ende, aceptaré las sugerencias que vea idóneas y bien planteadas, pero todo lo referente a escribir One-Shots de X cosa de la historia o de X pairing, otros OCs, críticas que no sean constructivas… no serán consideradas en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, he de admitir algo: adoro debatir, así que si alguien tiene ideas o sugerencias, o alguna crítica constructiva o falla que vea, que no dude en hacérmela llegar por review… o simplemente animar, que nunca va de más (aunque sea muy ajeno a todo lo que conlleva revisarlo constantemente).

Terminados los puntos importantes, hablemos de la historia en sí: los tres personajes originales son tres personas como cualquier otra. Tienen sus cualidades y defectos, al igual que cada uno será un representativo de tres modelos de personas diferentes enviados a un mismo contexto circunstancial. ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Que a pesar de sufrir el mismo destino, su reacción y manera de afrontarlo variará.

Además, la historia irá paralela a la del canon. Eso quiere decir que cuando Luffy sale por primera vez en los medios con su recompensa, ellos oirán sobre ello. Esto provocará que el principio pueda resultar lento hasta que los tres se sumerjan en la corriente del canon hasta Marineford.

Toda la historia vendrá narrada desde el punto de vista de uno de ellos, por dos razones: cada uno acabará en una situación concreta en el mundo, pero quién más… pragmático y cómodo de escribir sería este. También tiene que ver el hecho de que será la situación más gradual en las tres inserciones y, a base de deducciones, reconocerá a sus dos iguales. La segunda es simple y llanamente que de los tres, es el más peculiar y el que obtendría más dinamismo su inserción a este mundo.

Dicho todo esto, si no los he disuadido de la lectura tras toda esta perorata, pasaremos a finalizar esta ENORME nota de autor, asimismo empezar esta historia de los tres desafortunados humanos que salen de su rutina diaria para sumirse en un mundo que jamás podría compararse al nuestro… superficialmente.

 _ **¡Empecemos entonces la lectura!**_


	2. Prologue

**Prólogo: el catalizador**

* * *

 _Nuevo Mundo, lugar desconocido.  
_ _03:00AM._

La única manera de describir aquella escena era caos puro. Gritos de horror rompían a través del sonido de la tormenta, junto a la desesperación que se olía en el aire. Dos buques enzarzados en la disputa de alta mar se mantenían a duras penas a flote, con varias fugas en la quilla que dejaban claro su destino: ambos barcos estaban hundiéndose en el mar. No había escapatoria salvo huir al agua, o ser uno de los afortunados en llegar a los últimos botes que seguían de una pieza tras la batalla.

— ¡Dejad todo y corred a los botes! ¡La nave se va a pique, se está hundiendo! —se lograba escuchar entre el mar de gritos, siendo la única voz medianamente autoritaria para levantarse entre todo el pánico en la cubierta. Los tripulantes del navío no tardaron en hacer caso, corriendo a los últimos resquicios de espacio en el bote salvo aquellos que decidieron saltar por la borda y probar suerte a nado, condenándose a sí mismos a morir en las frías aguas del mar. Algunos, los menos afortunados y controlados, volcaban debido al sobrepeso—. ¡VAMOS, VAMOS!

Dos figuras parecían imperturbables a pesar del desdichado destino que aquejaba a ambas naves. Al menos, aparentemente. Ambas siluetas se encontraban encima de sus respectivos mascarones de proa, dirigiéndose miradas de desprecio. La de la izquierda, el hombre más fornido y desarropado debido a sus someras vestimentas, permanecía ceñuda y seria con el cuerpo agazapado, como un tigre esperando abalanzarse sobre su presa. La de la derecha, otro hombre con constitución más lánguida y enjuta que acompañaba con sus destartalados ropajes (que en su día debieron ser elegantes de no estar deshilachados y maltrechos), ladeaba una sardónica sonrisa teñida de cinismo.

— Creo que nuestra pequeña riña se está costando las vidas de tu tripulación —comentó con cierta sorna el hombre enjuto, con una sonrisa tensa en el rostro que pareció molestar más al otro hombre que sus palabras—. ¿Unas últimas palabras para ellos, capitán?

— No sé por qué te sientes tan inclinado a burlarte, Rain —espetó bruscamente el más alto, entrecerrando los ojos—. Comían, bebían y reían contigo. Ellos eran compañeros tuyos y confiaba-…

La carcajada de Rain rompió toda diatriba, enfureciendo más aún al hombre. Los gritos seguían escuchándose, aunque con menor intensidad al estar prácticamente desalojadas las naves. En los botes, aquellos pocos que habían conseguido mantenerse en uno sin volcar, observaban en silencio. Temerosos del intercambio entre ambos causantes del destrozo, y sabiendo que no valdría la pena gastar energía remando. La isla más cercana se encontraba a más de cinco jornadas de viaje, y el único que poseía Log Pose era Rain, el navegante.

— Ahórrate el discurso, ¿quieres? No quiero gastar más de mi tiempo con tus sentimentalismos —la sonrisa se ensanchó tras ello, clara muestra de lo satisfecho que estaba consigo mismo y con el caos que había a su alrededor. Continuó, con su tono eximido de toda culpabilidad—. Después de todo, es eso mismo lo que te ha llevado a esta situación, sensiblón. Cómo se siente el ver a todos los que consideras tus… ¿Cómo los llamas? —para su capitán, fue obvio que Rain estaba disfrutando de cada palabra que salía de sus labios. Aquello solo fue echar más leña al fuego lento de la ira que bullía en su interior—. Nakama, ¿no? Dime, pues, ¿cómo te sientes al saber que todos morirán ahogados o del hambre por culpa de tus decisiones mal meditadas, capitán Hakhood?

La sangre del capitán caído en desgracia hirvió. No fue la sonrisa cargada de malicia y burla, ni los ojos que denotaban un obvio disfrute de la situación lo que lo llevó a atacar. El colmo de su paciencia fue la manera en la que hablaba aquel traidor de sus subordinados —no, no subordinados, sino de sus amigos— que estaban muriendo ahogados por el cansancio o iban a sufrir un destino similar. Lanzó un azote de energía contra Rain sin moverse para evitar avisar de su ataque, pero este fue más previsor. Alzando su diestra, un pequeño vórtice blanco en su palma absorbió la energía del azote, haciéndole desaparecer desdibujando la imagen del mismo hasta desaparecer. A simple vista, no parecía que hubiese ocurrido nada, pero todos los presentes eran conscientes de las habilidades de ambos hombres.

Hakhood no se mostró sorprendido, aunque sí frustrado. Su fruta del diablo era extremadamente útil de forma pasiva e incluso ofensiva, pero la de Rain, aunque poco útil a la ofensiva, resultaba un verdadero pinchazo en el culo. Incluso sonrió, sabiendo que la frustración del capitán era producto suyo.

— ¿Problemas para asumir la realidad? Estás un poco irascible, ¿no? Es normal —comentó como si de un viejo amigo se tratase, que en efecto lo fue. Ahora no era más que un sucio traidor—. Al fin y al cabo, tú también morirás aquí. Y lo sabes —finalizó aquella última sentencia fijando sus ojos en Hakhood, y el corazón de este se hundió.

No había simpatía ni compasión en aquel par de ojos negros. Sino rabia, una rabia que llevaba conteniendo largo tiempo y por primera vez había sido consciente que este guardaba en su contra.

— " _¿Y esta persona era mi segundo a bordo? ¿Cómo he podido ser tan ciego para no ver más allá de su fingida dedicación y falsos gestos amigables...?"_ —la línea de pensamiento del capitán era incapaz de dar una completa credibilidad a todo lo que sucedía, a pesar de que era consciente de que este había sido quien había iniciado el hundimiento de ambas naves con sus ataques deliberados a los otros tripulantes. Los mismos ataques con los que había abierto varios boquetes de manera deliberada, sabiendo que gran parte de los piratas no sabía o no podía nadar. Incluso Rain era incapaz de mantenerse a flote debido a su Uchu Uchu no Mi, la fruta del Espacio. La arruga de su entrecejo se profundizó—. Eres consciente de que tú tampoco saldrás de esta vivo, gracias a la fuente de tus poderes…

Un pequeño sacrificio que había que hacerse —arguyó con soltura, aunque la sonrisa había desaparecido de sus labios ante la mención directa de su muerte—. Soy consciente de que me iré de este mundo habiendo arremetido con todo aquel que siguiera tus órdenes de buena gana. Y los que no… bueno, a fin de cuentas, nadie los echara de menos.

¡Pues mátate a ti primero si tanto quieres morir! —gritó uno de los tripulantes que había logrado atenerse a los botes sin volcarlo y dejar de nadar, con los labios azules debido a la hipotermia que empezaba a aquejarlo. Aquel fue el detonante para que los demás se envalentonaran y rompieran el silencio.

— ¡Eso, no nos arrastres a los demás, maldito suicida!

— ¡No eres más que un maldito perro del gobierno! —el pirata en cuestión lanzó los últimos retozos de un trozo de madera, apenas llegando más allá de un par de metros.

Hakhood vislumbró como el rostro de Rain se contraía en una fugaz mueca de rabia, que rápidamente controló hasta mantener el semblante socarrón de antes. Sin embargo, estaba claro que aquella alusión al gobierno le había afectado más de lo que los bucaneros esperaban.

Y que ahora su mirada tuviese un sutil brillo oscuro indescifrable no auguraba nada nuevo.

— ¡Traidor! ¡Muérete y déjanos en paz!

— ¡Callaos, esto es entre Rain y yo! —a pesar del tono autoritario, no fue capaz de evitar que la desesperación se filtrase. Si seguían así, estaba claro que no tendrían ni la oportunidad de tratar de sobrevivir a la mar.

Lamentablemente, la voz del capitán quedó ahogada entre el mar de abucheos y pullas, ignorado por completo.

— ¡Seguro que luego te irás a besar los pies de alguna de las sanguijuelas del Gobierno! ¡Sucio perro traidor!

La paciencia de Rain se esfumó, y el brillo mortal de sus ojos se volvió uno asesino, más parecido al de alguien desquiciado. Sonrió, y con su diestra chasqueó los dedos.

Con dos bruscos movimiento de brazo, Hakhood trató de evitar la matanza que de lo contrario iba a presenciar enviando un par de azotes de energía (además, toda la que quedaba). El primero, hacia el vórtice negro que empezaba a formarse en el punto medio del cúmulo de botes y piratas nadadores. El segundo, directamente hacia Rain. Las expresiones de la tripulación iban desde la expectación hasta el más puro terror por lo que sucedería.

Todos contuvieron el aliento al oír el grito de Rain tras el primer impacto y verlo caer fuera del mascarón, antes de que el segundo llegase a colisionar.

La explosión del segundo impacto fue sobrecogedora. Los botes cercanos al núcleo del impacto quedaron reducidos a ceniza junto a las personas que había en su interior. Aquellos que estaban lo suficientemente alejados como para no quedar destruidos en el acto, fueron volcados debido a la poderosa onda expansiva. Hakhood no pudo eludir un destino similar al de Rain y salir impulsado del navío, sin aire en los pulmones y notando como las costillas se resentían por la brusquedad de la onda y sentía un dolor lacerante en su cabeza, extendiéndose rápidamente por todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, asumiendo escasos segundos después su destino no sin antes haber vislumbrado el pequeño rasgamiento en medio del aire –justo en el epicentro de la explosión-, como si de una tela se tratase, dejando salir una intensa luz.

Sintió como su cuerpo era envuelto de golpe por el agua, impidiéndole reponer el aire que la explosión había sacado de sus pulmones repentinamente. Todo su cuerpo se agarrotó de golpe, notando que perdía el control absoluto de su cuerpo. Pudo ver como otra figura caía plomiza en las profundidades junto a él.

— "Ah, Rain" —pensó Hakhood con un ligero sentimiento de satisfacción al ver el destino del que se había transformado en enemigo—. " _Al final he conseguido que te vengas conmigo al otro lado. Jódete._ "

El dolor lacerante arremetió contra su cuerpo de nuevo, arrancándole un mudo grito que solo logró anticipar su ahogamiento. ¿Qué demonios era eso? Hakhood no tenía ni idea, pero al menos había anhelado una muerte menos dolorosa al ahogarse. Parecía que no iba a ser así.

— " _Pero qué… demonios…_ " —empezaba a perder el foco de visión, pero sí estaba claro una cosa: el dolor lacerante tenía como epicentro su cabeza, sintiéndose girar de manera súbita mientras las frías garras de la muerte se hundían más en él—. " _Termina… ya..._ "

Todo se volvió negro, y su consciencia se esfumó con el mismo dolor lacerante aún en su cuerpo.


End file.
